In July, 1991, I completed my first year of medical school at Baylor College of Medicine. This year I begin my graduate school training program according to the schedule for the Medical Scientist Training Program at Baylor. My graduate training will be in the Department of Cell Biology. This year will entail coursework and participation in three 8 week rotations through Cell Biology labs of my choice. This experience will assist me in choosing my mentor/advisor and the lab in which I will fulfill my Ph.D. requirements. During this year I will also be preparing for my qualifying examinations. The examinations will entail preparation of three different proposals in abstract form. The proposals will involve areas of my own scientific research interest but the proposals may not be used as the focus of my future dissertation. The qualifying examination committee will choose one of the abstracts for me to develop as a comprehensive proposal. The qualifying exam committee will require an oral examination. My research interests are within the areas of protein-protein and protein- DNA interactions and their role in gene regulation. I will choose my rotations and focus my efforts in those research areas.